


This Is Halloween

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Jensen is the pumpkin king, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Omega Jared, Omega Jared/Sam Challenge 2016, Pregnant Jared, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: It's halloween, and Jared's about to give birth to their little pumpkin patch





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of the challenge, Halloween

“This is stupid.”

“Shut up. It’s not stupid, it’s supposed to be cute.”

“I look stupid.”

Jensen sighed. “Just let me finish it before you say how stupid it is, alright?”

“Fine,” Jared scowled, and laid back down on the bed.

A half hour later, Jensen stepped back and studied his work. “I… am an _artist_.”

Jared snorted. “I’ll be the judge of that.” With a little help from Jensen he sat up and got off the bed, making his way to the full-length mirror in their bedroom—he _did not_ waddle, thank you. His stomach was painted a vibrant, but not _too_ bright, shade of orange. Strategically placed black paint created the face of a jack o’ lantern. “Are you saying I’m as big as a pumpkin?”

“What? No,” Jensen said quickly. “of course you’re not! I mean, you’re carrying triplets, but you’re not big _at all_ -”

“Jensen.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Jensen chuckled and pulled the Omega into his arms. “Okay, Babe. You ready to go to the party?”

* * *

 

It was Texas, so even on Halloween night it was warm enough for Jared to wear just an orange jacket, an orange tee shirt that he’d cut into a crop top, leaving his heavily pregnant belly exposed, and black jeans to complete his ‘costume.’

His mate was dressed as Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas, one of his favorite Halloween movies _(“I’m your pumpkin **king** , Babe”)_.

_“I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red”_

Jensen sang, nibbling at Jared’s throat as they leisurely strolled hand in hand on their way to the party. Jared laughed, his mate was such a dork.

_“I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair”_

Now Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair, completely messing it up, but Jared couldn’t bring himself to be mad. He was exhausted even though they’d only walked a couple blocks, he was tired _all the time_ , he was big as a house and he couldn’t eat the food he liked… but he’d never been happier.

Kids laughed and squealed and screamed “Trick or Treat” in their costumes; little Elsa’s and witches and vampires abound. Jared’s stomach fluttered when he thought about the next Halloween and what costumes their kids might wear. Would they princesses? Pirates? Ninjas?

Everyone cooed over Jared’s belly when they reached the party, practically forming a line so they could touch it. They laughed and danced and joked with friends, Jared staring longingly at the beer in Jensen’s hand.

An hour into the party, he knew their lives would never be the same after that night.

Jared took a deep breath and held onto the corner of the table he was sitting at as the first contraction hit. It only lasted a few seconds, but he knew they’d get longer. So he sipped his apple cider for another hour and let Jensen proudly show off his costume, until he felt the pain getting more intense.

“Jensen,” Jared said sweetly.

“Hmmm?” Jensen continued to show sonogram pictures to their friend Mark.

“I’m in labor.”

“Cool Babe—wait, you’re not due for another two weeks!” Jensen shouted, shooting out of his chair.

“Babies say _now._ ”

They probably broke several traffic laws to get there, despite Jared telling Jensen to _“Slow the fuck down, I’m not gonna have them in the next ten seconds!”_ and arrived at the hospital in a manner of minutes.

It felt like one moment he’d been at the party, and the next he was being prepped for surgery. Because he was having triplets, they’d always planned on a c-section, but as the doctor prepared to slice him open, Jared was gripped by fear. He reached out for his mate, clad in a pair of scrubs, and squeezed his hand tightly. “J—Jensen?”

“It’s gonna be okay, you’ll see,” Jensen soothed, running a gloved hand through Jared’s sweaty hair. “We’re gonna meet our little pumpkin patch soon, and they’re gonna be beautiful.”

Jared breathed in the scent of his Alpha and tried to calm down. “Okay, yeah.”

Minutes later, and Jared heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world. A baby screamed, and soon another, and another. The nurses whisked the babies away before he could see them, but he could tell by their cries that they were _perfect_. So, so perfect…

“Jared, Baby, they’re here.” Jensen cried, tears falling down his face unashamedly. “Our little pumpkin patch is here, and they’re so beautiful… Jay? Jared? _What’s wrong with him_?”

The monitors attached to Jared went wild, the babies cried, the nurses shouted out medical jargon. Blood roared in Jensen’s ears and he didn’t hear any of it.

“Get him out of here,” one of the nurses snapped. Another took Jensen by the arm and led him out of the room.

Distantly, Jensen thought he heard someone screaming.

* * *

 

His mind felt like it was cloaked in fog, his body heavy and his eyes weighed down with cement, but Jared managed to pry his eyes open. Once his vison cleared he saw why his body felt so heavy. Smiling, Jared gingerly reached out a hand to stroke through Jensen’s hair, careful not to disrupt the IV in his hand. Jensen had fallen asleep at Jared’s bedside, head resting on Jared’s chest.

Jensen sniffled and at first burrowed in closer. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, taking in Jared, and then shot off his chair.

“J—Jared? Baby? You’re awake?”

“Uh-huh.” Jared felt too tired to do more than that. “Wha’ hap’nd?”

“They, they said you lost a lot of, of bl—blood,” Jensen whispered. As if he couldn’t bear to be even that far away, he leaned back into Jared, burying his face in Jared’s neck. Jared could feel Jensen’s body trembling above him, feel the wetness hit his skin and hear the hiccups as Jensen sobbed. “Don’t—don’t _ever_ scare me like that again.”

“It’s Halloween,” Jared breathed. “What’s Halloween without a little scare?”

Later, Jared held a baby girl in each arm, the third one in Jensen’s, as he hummed them all to sleep.

_“This is Halloween, Halloween...”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
